Amantes Sunt Amentes
by CC.V.RG
Summary: Hatori/Shigure Slash Prompt for Livejournal's 1sentence. Basic fluff & slashy goodness! Sorry, I really suck at summaries...Please read! :


**Disclaimer: These characters and the whole series of Fruits Basket do not belong to me: they belong to Natsuki Takaya (who I absolutely worship!). Credit must also be given to Studio Deen & FUNimation Entertainment…but since this one-shot can be used in the manga or anime (well, mostly the anime), then I guess both would be appropriate to mention!**

**Hi everybody…this one-shot was written for the Livejournal challenge/prompt/community-thing called 1sentence. I don't have an account there, so I thought I'd post it here. It was a little bit of a challenge, but fun anyway! If you don't know about this thing (then try it out!), then just look it up on google.**

**My theme set is "Beta"; and my pairing is Shigure Sohma/Hatori Sohma (which is an AWESOME pairing!). Sorry if you're expecting friendship…but this is indeed slash =] (and it's my first ever slash…so, I'm sorry in advance if it sucks…).**

**A few little warnings here: characters may be a bit (*cough cough* A LOT *cough cough*) OOC; there will be many run-on sentences; and there are some suggestive themes in here, so that's why it's rated T. But there's no outright yaoi or lemon, so it's not M! **

**Also, one other note: Akito – whenever mentioned (which isn't often) – is a guy in this fic!**

**(the title is Latin for "Lovers are lunatics." ^_^ ok, here we go!)**

* * *

><p><span>Amantes Sunt Amentes<span>

**#01 – Walking**

Hatori didn't know whether there was an actual God or not—or if He listened to people's prayers, but he suspected that He did not: because if He did, then his private office never would have been discovered, and Shigure would've just _kept walking_.

**#02 – Waltz**

"But I do not know how to waltz, Haa-san," Shigure wailed, fake tears streaming down his face; to which Hatori replied, "Then I'll teach you," and with that, pulled the shorter man into his arms, and taught him how to dance.

**#03 – Wishes**

Shigure often wonders what it is that his lover wishes most for: to have his left eye restored, to be free of the curse, to have Kana back…but Shigure also likes to believe that what Hatori wished for was to have him, because in that case, his wish already came true.

**#04 – Wonder**

Hatori often wishes he knew what it was his lover wonders about when he has that wistful expression on his face: does he worry about Akito…ponder Tohru…think about Kyo and Yuki…but Hatori likes to think that when he does have that expression…Shigure is thinking about the doctor whose heart already belongs to him.

**#05 – Worry**

"Sometimes I worry about you, Shigure," Hatori said—and he truly did mean it.

**#06 – Whimsy**

"Oh Aya, I promise you, mon amour: we shall conquer all who seek to crush our love with beautiful feats of fancy and whimsical—" "Shigure, stop flirting with our friend: you aren't single anymore," "Aw, Haa-san…are you jealous?"

**#07 – Wasteland**

"When the snow melts, what does it become…Shigure…" But when Shigure answered, it was not what Hatori expected, "It becomes a barren wasteland."

**#08 – Whisky and Rum**

"Haa-hatooooriii…" Shigure slurred as he stumbled into the dragon's private office, and his alcohol-glazed mind just barely made out a quiet, exasperated sigh.

**#09 – War**

Shigure feels safest when in Hatori's arms…late at night, underneath the sheets and a peaceful moon shining above…away from war, battling, killing…it does the dog good, knowing that as long as Haa-san is here, those things cannot touch him.

**#10 – Weddings**

"So then…Kana's gotten married…" Hatori looked up and smiled gently at Shigure, making the dog's heart pound so loudly he was convinced the dragon could hear it, "I wondered why you suddenly wanted to come to the lakehouse; now I understand…I apologize if I was overly suspicious," and with that small smile, Shigure knows that everything is forgiven and his one love is saying _Thank you_.

**#11 – Birthday**

"Happy birthday, Shigure…" he whispers huskily, pushing the flushed man down onto the soft mattress; Shigure, as a response, grins mischievously, "So…I get to unwrap my present now, right?"

**#12 – Blessing**

"You are a blessing, Hatori…you are my blessing…" Shigure looks deep into the dragon's eyes, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

**#13 – Bias**

"Aya is right: my opinion is biased, just like his is…but Kana ripped you apart too thoroughly for me to forgive her…" Hatori sighed, tugging the man closer and running his lips across the black hair, "Then please, Shigure…put me back together again."

**#14 – Burning**

Hatori has no idea exactly how much power he holds over Shigure…he doesn't know how just one little glance can make the novelist's heart pound…how one little smile can make the dog ache…how one little touch can make Shigure burn.

**#15 – Breathing**

Hatori's scent is beautifully intoxicating to him: with him being the dog and all, the general aroma of a person was very important to Shigure…and the doctor's was addictive: Shigure would breathe in 'essence of Hatori' every single day if he could.

**#16 – Breaking**

"Shigure, I need to talk to you—" Fake tears streaming down the face of his boyfriend answered Hatori's request, "Are you—" _sniffle_"—are you breaking up with me, Hatori…" Haa-san snorted, "I doubt you would let me, even if I wanted to."

**#17 – Belief**

Shigure wholly believed that Hatori loved him—of course he did—but the question that was always in the back of his mind…even if it was a bit irrational…was the fact that there may be somebody who he loves more.

**#18 – Balloon**

Shigure turned up at his office one day, after knocking rambunctiously at the door for five minutes straight, carrying at least a dozen multicolored balloons with a huge grin on his face: Hatori simply rolled his eyes, turned around and continued with his work…but he did not close the door.

**#19 – Balcony**

"'To be or not to be…THAT is the question," Hatori rolled his eyes at Shigure, who was currently in the middle of a dramatic pose on a balcony above the doctor, "Shigure, you're supposed to be reciting _Romeo and Juliet_…not _Hamlet_; I would've thought that as a novelist, you'd have known that."

**#20 – Bane**

"You stupid Cat," "DAMN RAT…why, I oughta—" "Now, now, children, please…you're scaring my little flower…" Hatori watches as his lover plays the ever immature peacekeeper; but he can tell from the smile in Shigure's eyes that these children aren't his bane: they're his family.

**#21 – Quiet**

"…Shigure, you're being uncharacteristically quiet today…" Hatori ventured cautiously, "What are you planning, Gur—" "Oh, Haa-san, you wound me with your assumptions…" But Hatori knew he wasn't assuming anything; not after he caught that glint in his lover's eye.

**#22 – Quirks**

Shigure knows that most think him to be the quirky one, rather than his boyfriend; but the dog also knows that Hatori has his quirks as well…like how he gets extremely annoyed whenever Shigure's office is messy…how he unconsciously brushes his hair over his weak eye whenever he's hurt or embarrassed…and how he always—_always_, with no exceptions—likes to be on top.

**#23 – Question**

Who knew that one simple question could turn Hatori's whole world upside down: "Can you love me _now_, Hatori?"

**#24 – Quarrel**

"You must really be insane if you think I am just going to let you—" "Hatori, why are you being such a killjoy: nothing is going to—" "Fine, if you want to go get yourself hurt, go ahead…I don't care…Ahh….Mmm, Shigure…" It was arguments like these, that ended with the door slammed shut, and sounds emitting from the room within that would embarrass any passerby.

**#25 – Quitting**

"Haa-san, one of these days, you're going to die of lung cancer, and then where will I be—" Hatori thought about that for a second, before inhaling more smoke from his cigarette, "I suppose you'll continue living here…with the kids…" "True, but it'll be with a broken heart," Shigure pouted adorably, eyes welling with cartoonish tears; Hatori chuckled, pulling him closer, "Very cute: but I'm still not quitting."

**#26 – Jump**

"Hatori…HATORI, I'm scared of heights—please, don't make me fall—" "You're not falling: you're jumping," "It's the same thing…Hatori, I'm scared—" "Shigure, don't worry: I'll catch you," "…Promise…" "I promise," And Shigure jumped; and true to his word, Hatori caught him.

**#27 – Jester**

"'Skies could not bluer be, hearts in love, truer be; I say for you and me—life couldn't possibly, not even probably, life couldn't possibly better—'" "Please stop singing, Shigure: you're making my head hurt," "Aww, Hari; what do you have against Danny Kaye—" "I have nothing against _him_: but I do have a slight vendetta against you singing his songs at 3 in the morning!"

**#28 – Jousting**

"Ah…a delicious dinner as always, Tohru; but come, Hatori," Shigure stood up over the dragon, waggling his eyebrows with a grin, "shall we retire to my bedroom to…ah, what do the kids call it these days…'joust,'" As Hatori's eyes widened in belated understanding, Yuki and Kyo exploded out of their seats (while Tohru simply looked confused), "Have you no shame?"

**#29 – Jewel**

_What do you get a man like Shigure for Christmas…when said man is also your gay boyfriend/lover…_Hatori pondered this: diamonds, jewels…sapphires, emeralds…_No, those are all things you give to a woman…well, wait a moment…Shigure __is__ the uke in our relationship…maybe jewels aren't such a bad idea after all._

**#30 – Just**

"Akito—Hatori—" Hatori heard the slam of a door barging open, and his best friend's voice laced with fear; blood continued to pour from his left eye, and Akito kept screeching wordless curses, "Kana—KANA, get Hatori out of here—" The dog shouted; another bang as Kureno burst into the room to restrain Akito…but Kana did not move: and for one peculiar moment, the doctor wished amidst his agony that Shigure would just leave Akito to their cousin, and come 'get Hatori out' himself.

**#31 – Smirk**

_Shigure is very good at smirking_, Hatori contemplated one night in bed after a particularly satisfying session of 'make-up sex,' _Very good indeed…in fact, smirking like that shouldn't even be legal._

**#32 – Sorrow**

"Shigure…SHIGURE—Kagura called me…she said that you needed me…where are you, Shi—" Soft, regretful sobs reached the dragon's ears over the intense thunder and rain: "Shigure…" The dog was on his hands and knees, rain and mud soaked his trademark kimono, and as Hatori rushed forward away from his car, he could see his lover shivering, and sobbing Tohru's name over and over, mingled with the occasional, "I'm sorry…" Without another word, Hatori lifted the trembling man into his arms, and walked back to the car.

**#33 – Stupidity**

"How could you do this, Shigure…you're lucky you didn't transform—or catch pneumonia…Gure, are you listening to me…" Hatori abruptly stopped drying off his lover's black hair, fixing a questioning gaze upon the strangely stoic man; suddenly, though, he stood up, hearing something only he could—what with his dog senses—and ran towards the door, nearly knocking the dragon over, "Shigure, what—" He made it to the door just in time to see Shigure collapse against the door frame and start laughing and sobbing in relief at once: all to the sight of Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki, each of them smiling, _Maybe Shigure's actions weren't so stupid after all._

**#34 – Serenade**

"'From dreary skies the sun breaks through, when you're feeling lost and don't know what to do…just look and see me calling out to you…'" Hatori smiled fondly, before—at his lover's silent insistence—finishing the poem, "'And when you're shaking from winter wind upon your face, I'll hurry towards you, I'll warm you up with an embrace.'"

**#35 – Sarcasm**

"Oh really, and why would that be, _dearest_," Hatori replied on the phone dryly: to which Shigure replied, "You know what they say, Hari: sarcasm is the lowest form of humor—" Hatori hung up the phone.

**#36 – Sordid**

"Tohru…Tohru, I'm worried about you, my little flower," Shigure said nervously in the car on the way to see Akito at the main house, "I would feel better if you just didn't—" "Shigure, I feel like I have to do this…I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience for you, but—" "It's no inconvenience, Tohru…none at all…" Shigure sighed, turning back to meet Hatori's gaze, "I'm just worried, that's all; don't mind me…" He had turned on his fake cheer again, but Hatori knew better: _Let's just hope this sordid affair doesn't turn out to be a complete disaster._

**#37 – Soliloquy**

Neither Hatori, or Shigure are very fond of real drama—for the dog, the occasional outburst or trick of his editor is enjoyable—but real, serious ('intense-monologuish' as Shigure says) drama…that is looked upon as something horrid by not just Hatori and Shigure: but by the rest of the Sohmas as well—something that leads Shigure to believe that maybe talking to himself in some Juliet-like, angst-ridden soliloquy…is not exactly normal for his lover.

**#38 – Sojourn**

"I want to go somewhere…some exotic place like Rome, London, Moscow, New York…ooh—PARIS—Hatori, _please_ take me to Paris…oh, it'll be so—" "I never thought you to be the overly romantic one, Shigure; then again, you are a smut novelist," _And the uke…_ "But…but, Hari…" a whimper, "…Paris…" Hatori was silent for a long moment, before he sighed in resignation; Shigure cheered: "I'll go pack—" Hatori groaned: _What have I gotten myself into?_

**#39 – Share**

"Hari, can I—" "No," "But I just need it for a—" "NO," "Oh, Hari: you're no fun…you know what they say, 'Sharing is Caring'—" "Sharing is caring my as—" "HATORI—please, not in front of the children!"

**#40 – Solitary**

"Hm hum hum hum…" Shigure tapped the pencil against the desk in a steady beat with his humming, "Hum hum humm…a solitary man…" Hatori raised an eyebrow at his—apparently writer's block-ridden—lover, "Neil Diamond…" a sigh, "really Shigure, what is with you and Western music?"

**#41 – Nowhere**

Shigure breathed out heavily, a small little poof of warm air visible as it left his lips, "'Because of the need to remove all modernism, we stayed in the middle of nowhere all day long, living out in tents…it was cold…it definitely set the scene,'" Hatori glared at the dog, while pulling his coat closer around him, "Who's _that_ quote by, if I dare to ask," Shigure scoffed dramatically, though the effect was severely diminished by his shivering, "C-come on, Hari…that was Skeet Ulrich – you know, that We-western actor in Scream…" Hatori groaned.

**#42 – Neutral**

Hatori knows that Shigure was the only one who could ever really get away with facing Akito…however, the doctor likes to think that he has some form of control over the head of the family, yet in truth, he knows that there is no way he could stand up to the God like his lover can…and so he keeps the peace…he stays strictly neutral whenever the subject of Akito arises (and it arises often in Shigure's house): if only for the protection of himself…and maybe for the protection of Shigure as well.

**#43 – Nuance**

In the days after Tohru's confrontation with Akito, Hatori visited his lover's house many times, and each time he did so, the difference was stunning: Tohru and Shigure were smiling and "flirting" again (at least, the latter was)…Yuki was much more secure, and would actually smile whenever Hatori came over…and Kyo…the change in the cat was astounding; Hatori doesn't think that the occupants of that house realize it themselves, but he does – he sees that things in Shigure Sohma's house are finally back to normal.

**#44 – Near**

Hatori snaked his arms around Shigure's waist, making the dog jump slightly in surprise, "Hari – sorry, I didn't see you there; what was it you wanted, dea—" "I just wanted to be close to you," the dragon murmured huskily into his lover's ear: which made the dog unintentionally shiver in pleasure, "Mm…I'm okay with that."

**#45 – Natural**

Shigure knows that Hatori would kill him if he knew about this, but in the dark of the night, when the dragon holds the dog close to his chest, Shigure feels as if they're like 2 puzzle pieces – destined to fit together…it feels so natural whenever he's with him, and the romantic part of him just screams that it must be fate.

**#46 – Horizon**

"I think the horizon is the most perfect place to be," Shigure said suddenly, leaning back against Hatori's chest while watching the beautiful sunset, "You're not quite in the sky, but not quite down to earth either; you're right in the middle – I think I'd like to be a horizon," There was a silence as Hatori contemplated that, "Why you didn't just become a serious novelist instead of a smut writer is beyond me…" Shigure smiled sweetly at him for a moment, before realizing that he had also meant it as an insult, "Hey!"

**#47 – Valiant**

"You are my knight in shining armor," "Come on, Shigure," "No, you are…I'm serious, Hatori, you are…you're much braver than I ever pretend to be," Hatori sighed: _Oh, Shigure…if only you knew how much more of a valiant hero you really are._

**#48 – Virtuous**

A dulled thump as Shigure pushed Hatori roughly down onto the bed, "Shigure, what's going on…you aren't usually this needy—" Hatori broke off abruptly, as the other man had pressed his sinful lips to his own, and was currently trying to divest Hatori of all his clothing, "Please, Hari," Shigure panted, "Just take me already…" Hatori didn't waste anymore time, and did exactly what his lover pleaded him to do.

**#49 – Victory**

"Hatori…" Shigure breathed, clinging onto his love's arm for dear life, "Did…did it…is it over…have we won…" his voice broke on the last word, tears coming unexpectedly to his eyes: Hatori replied in a whisper, holding Shigure to his chest as he cried, "Yes…I think it is…the Zodiac Curse has finally been broken."

**#50 – Defeat**

"But we haven't _won_, my love," Hatori whispered as Shigure's tears of both joy and sorrow soaked his shirt, "We might never win against the curse within us all…" Shigure swallowed painfully against the lump in his throat, and looked up at Hatori with crystal clear, yet moist chocolate eyes, "No…but it's a start…" Hatori smiled, pulling his love closer to his chest, "Yes…it's a start."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's basically it! I was pretty happy with how this came out (for my first slash, that is!). Thank you for reading – please, do review! :)<strong>

**Notes:**

**#06 – "Mon amour" means "my love" in French  
><strong>**#27 – The song Shigure sings is "Life Could not Better Be," from Danny Kaye's "The Court Jester."  
><strong>**#34 – The "poem" is actually the English song lyrics to the song "Serenade," by Ritsuko Okazaki.  
><strong>**#40 – Song is meant to be "Solitary Man" by Neil Diamond.**

**K, that's it! Until next time…**

**~CC.**


End file.
